


Love On A Knife Edge

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jay White One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: This is the sequel to Switchblade Saviour.A/N: I even used a little Maori, the language of the indigenous New Zealanders in this one. It'll make sense when you read the story. Also, I humbly apologise for the ending. It came to me as I was starting to get tired so it is probably awful.





	Love On A Knife Edge

As the sunlight started to peek through the partially open curtain, Jay couldn't help but smile at the way it made your still sleeping face glow. He didn't want this moment to end. He didn't want to have to wake you up. He didn't want you to remember that you were flying back tot he States today. He wanted you to stay in Japan... with him.

He knew he was being selfish with wanting you to stay, but he was trying to convince himself that it was just because he was worried what the Bullet Club, and specifically Hangman would do to you while he wasn't around. He was just a friend looking out for another friend. It had nothing to do with the fact you were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...

Jay's eyes widened at that thought and slowly looked back down at you. Sure he had always thought you were cute, in a friend way, but to actually think that you were the most beautiful woman ever? Well, that was certainly new to him and he wasn't really sure how he felt about it. 

Jay was brought out of his thoughts as you yawned and stretched. The way your body pressed more against him made his breath catch in his throat. He was expecting you to realise how close you were to him and freak out, but instead you'd surprised him by snuggling closer.

"Why are you awake?" you muttered sleepily. "It's too early."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Jay replied softly.

"No. If you're awake, then I'm awake," you yawned.

"Sure you are," Jay chuckled lightly. "Go back to sleep. We've got plenty of time before you absolutely have to be up."

"I don't wanna go," you pouted.

"I don't want you too either," Jay admitted. "I mean... you're going to be stuck there at ROH and the Bullet Club will be there and I... I won't be there to help if they try something."

"Do you... do you really think Adam will try and hurt me?" you asked quietly. "I mean he had the perfect opportunity last night after he knocked you loopy, but he just left..."

"Because last night he was able to get to me like he wanted, but when I'm not there... {Y/N} I don't want him to hurt you just because of me."

You nodded slightly.

"Maybe we should, I don't know, maybe not...."

"I'm not going to stop being your friend Jay," you said quickly. "We'll work something out because I am not giving up on you."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not. So shut up."

Jay decided to keep his mouth shut when you held him a little tighter. The two of you started to fall back asleep for a while.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jay had tried everything to keep you in Japan with him but nothing had worked, you had to head back to the States and Ring of Honor. Jay had insisted on coming with you to the airport that evening, which had actually made it harder than either of you had expected to say goodbye.

"Please stay safe," Jay whispered as he held you tight.

"I will. I promise."

"If any of the Bullet Club try to even talk to you just get away from them as soon as possible. Find Daniels or Kazarian, okay? They've promised to keep an eye on you for me."

"I will Jay. Don't worry."

Jay sighed and held you a little tighter. Neither of you wanted to let the other go because, if you were being honest, you were just as worried as he was about what might happen to you if the Bullet Club or Adam Page got hold of you.

You slowly pulled away from him as your flight got called. 

"I'll talk to you soon, Jay," you smiled sadly.

"Stay safe."

You quickly kissed Jay's cheek before heading through the gate to catch your flight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The first few days back were okay. You had no Ring of Honor tapings or shows so you were able to avoid the Bullet Club. Jay had called you every day to check in on you, which you actually loved. The two of you still hadn't actually talked about what was going on between the two of you for fear that either of you had read the whole situation wrong.

But now it was Friday and you were heading to the Ring of Honor tapings. You'd called Kazarian and asked him if he and Christopher would be able to meet you in the parking lot so you wouldn't be on your own when you arrived.

There was just one problem with your plan... You hadn't thought of the possibility of the Bullet Club attacking Kazarian and Daniels before you got there and them being the ones waiting...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You struggled against the ropes that were holding you to the chair. Your head was spinning as you tried to remember how you got there, but everything was coming up blank. You tried to look around for some sort of clue as to where you were, but the room was so dark you couldn't see anything.

"Well, well, well, look who's decided to join the land of the living."

"Page," you sneered. "What the hell did you do to me? Where am I?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that darlin'," Hangman chuckled. "You won't be here long... if ya boy comes through and gives me what I want."

"What... what are you talking about?" you asked, trying to look around and see where Page is hiding.

"You'll see." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jay was beside himself. Daniels had called him and told him all about him and Kazarian being jumped and how that when they had made it to the parking lot your car was there but there was no sign of you. The car had been unlocked and your bag dumped and emptied out across the ground. 

"We're so sorry Jay," Christopher offered. "We're gonna find her. I promise."

Jay didn't respond and hung up his phone. With a yell he knocked everything from the table.

"That bastard!"

Jay was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing in his hand. Seeing your number on the display filled him with relief as he rushed to answer it.

"{Y/N}? Are you okay? Daniels and Kazarian said they couldn't find you...," Jay rushed as he answered the phone.

"Oh she's just fine Jay... for now..."

"Page," Jay seethed, his grip tightening on his phone. "Where's {Y/N}? What have you done to her? I swear if you've hurt her..."

"Whoa there boy, hold your horses there. I haven't done anything to her... yet. Although there are definitely a few things I wouldn't mind doing to her."

"Don't fucking touch her!"

"Oh, I'll do more than just touch her IF you don't give me what I want."

Jay growled, gripping his phone so tight his knuckles turned white from the pressure.

"What do you want?" Jay hissed through gritted teeth.

"You know exactly what I want Jay. So if you want your precious little {Y/N} to stay yours and not be... ruined for you, I suggest you hurry up and bring it to Ring of Honor and hand it over."

"You're sick, you know that right? All this for a fucking title?"

"I do whatever I have to do to get what I want. Now, I suggest you hurry up and get here cause {Y/N}'s just too tempting for me to keep my hands off for too long."

Hangman hung up the phone leaving Jay fuming. He was going to get you back and make Hangman pay, he was sure of it, but he was going to need some help.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jay really didn't want to be here, and he wasn't even sure if they would help, but he knew that the other members of Chaos wouldn't be willing to help that much was obvious. Okada had made it perfectly clear that he was glad that you had gone back to the States and that he hoped that now you were gone Jay would "grow out of his infatuation" and focus on the more important thing of taking down the Bullet Club and making sure that Chaos was the number one faction in New Japan.

No, there was no way that Jay would be able to convince any of them to help him. He had to go to the one group that he hoped would be able to give him some sort of information about Page that he could use to his advantage and get you back safely. 

Jay knocked on the door and waited. It was soon opened by Hikuleo, who eyed him suspiciously.

"I need to talk to Fale," Jay said. "Page has kidnapped {Y/N}."

"Page has done what?" boomed Fale from inside the house. "Kid, let him in."

Hikuleo stepped away from the door and allowed Jay to walk in. He stayed by the door as Fale, Loa and Tonga walked out of the kitchen.

"What did you say that Page has done, boy?" asked Fale.

"He's kidnapped {Y/N} and he's holding her somewhere and threatening to... let's say, hurt her unless I show up and hand him the US title."

"And why are you telling us this?" asked Tama Tonga, folding his arms over his chest. "Why not ask your buddies in Chaos to help you?"

"Because you know as well as I do that Okada doesn't give a shit if {Y/N} ends up dead," Jay replied. "Please, Fale. I need your help. You're the only one I can really trust."

The large Tongan-New Zealander looked down at his smaller country mate and saw the fear and anguish in Jay's eyes. In those few seconds, Fale remembered the small, nervous kid from back in 2014 when he first showed up at his dojo.

"Kaore au e ngaro, e mohio ana koe (I can't lose her, you know that)," Jay pleaded.

"Te tikanga o tera ki a koe? (She means that much to you?)" asked Fale, almost in shock.

"Aroha ahau ki a ia (I love her)".

He was fighting to keep himself from showing too much emotion around the other members of Bullet Club, but Fale saw more than enough to be sure that Jay wasn't messing with them.

"Alright kid, I'll help ya."

"Thank you."

Fale led Jay into the back of the house, leaving the other members of Bullet Club to wonder what was going on.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You'd lost track of how long Page had left you alone. You'd tried everything you could to get the ropes around your wrists free but all you had succeeded in doing was making the rope burns worse. They were so bad you could feel blood dripping from them into a small puddle behind the chair. 

You'd screamed yourself hoarse every time you heard footsteps above you but nobody ever came down to see what the noise was. Nobody came to help you. You thought they were going to once, but it was just Page coming down to tell you to stop. When you hadn't he'd slapped you hard, splitting your lip. 

You couldn't even remember the last time you ate or drank anything. You weren't sleeping, just drifting in and out of consciousness. The only thought that kept you going was the hope that Jay would come rescue you... You just hoped he would show up soon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
The date had been set. 

March 25th. 

Strong Style Evolved. 

Jay was going to defend his United States title against Hangman. The only problem... Jay knew damn well he couldn't wait that long to get you back. Hangman had been taunting him, sending him photos of you passed out still tied to the chair and it was killing him inside. 

Thankfully Fale had been able to get himself and Jay to the States without too many people finding out that they were leaving. Fale had messaged the one person they could trust, Marty, when they arrived where the Ring of Honor tapings were taking place and Marty promised to let them know when Page was leaving.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
"Come on Hangman. Come out with us," begged Cody. "We've got to celebrate our plans coming together and the fact that Bullet Club is fine."

"I can't tonight. Got stuff to do," Page replied.

The Bucks quickly caught his meaning.

"Don't you think you've taken this a bit too far?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, I mean you've got the title shot with Switchblade that you wanted so why keep on with this?" added Matt.

"Until I get that title in my hands, she ain't going anywhere. If I give her back now what would stop him backing out of the match?" pointed out Hangman. "She's my security."

"I'm surprised nobody's noticed her missing," said Cody.

"She's nobody special. Nobody cares about her... except White," chuckled Hangman. "That's what made it so easy to grab her and keep her hidden."

"Hasn't White called the cops or anything?" asked Marty.

"If he had they'd have been to talk to me by now... and I ain't seen any, have you?" said Page. "Anyway, he's too dumb to think of that. He'll wanna be her hero."

"He's got a point there," laughed Cody. "You want us to come with you?"

"Nah. No need," said Page, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright," nodded Cody. "Call if you need us."

Hangman nodded and walked out of the locker room.

"I really don't feel right about all this," sighed Nick.

"Me too. I don't think this is going to end well," said Marty, tapping away on his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"HE'S ON HIS WAY. BE CAREFUL. HE'S TOO CONFIDENT ABOUT THIS."

Fale looked up from his phone.

"He's on his way," he confirmed.

"You really don't have to do this," Jay said quietly. "I know you see him as family..."

"You're more family than he is. Besides you're gonna need help if any of the others show up too."

Jay nodded. He hated the fact Fale was probably right. He still wasn't entirely sure that following Page was the best idea and had thought about calling the cops more than once, but Fale had told him that this was the safest way because who knew what Hangman might do to you if he thought the cops were after him.

"There he is," muttered Fale, bringing Jay out of his thoughts. "We follow him and get your girl back.

Jay nodded as he watched Page walk over to his rental car. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You weren't really sure what happened that night. Jay and Fale refused to talk about it. Hangman was never seen or spoken of again. All you remembered was a familiar jacket being wrapped around you and being carried out of the house.

You'd stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks afterwards and had made a statement to the police about what happened. Jay had stayed with you almost the whole time, only leaving when both you and Fale had made him go get some sleep. Fale had admitted to you that Jay was scared to leave you on your own in case something happened to you again.

Both Jay and Fale had begged you to go back to Japan with them once you were released from the hospital. You had been a little hesitant at first because you were still quite wary of the fact Fale was a huge part of Bullet Club, but you soon found out that the whole "Underboss" thing was a lie and that he was the one true leader of the group so what he said goes. 

Being in Japan was actually just what you needed. Thanks to Fale both you and Jay had been welcomed into the Bullet Club... and the fact New Japan had let Jay go after Okada and announce he'd been Bullet Club all along was amazing. You'd been at ringside when it happened and watched the realisation hit Okada almost as hard as the Blade Runner Jay hit him with.

"Hey Butterfly Knife," called out Chase. "You in there girl?"

You chuckled at the nickname the guys had given you because you were officially now with Jay and you were a lot shorter than most of them and looked up.

"I'm here."

"What were you thinking?"

"Just thinking about how good it feels to finally have somewhere to call home," you smiled.

"Aww Butterfly Knife, you gone all soft on us?"

You punched Chase in the arm as hard as you could.

"That feel soft?" you laughed.

You heard Fale's deep laugh behind you.

"You still not learned to pick on her, Chase?" he laughed.

"He'll never learn," you smirked, shaking your head.

Fale gave you a quick one-armed hug before sitting opposite you.

"You doing good, kid?" he asked.

"I'm really good," you nodded. 

"Switchblade still behaving himself?"

"Oh geez," you blushed. "I know where this is going."

"Hey, I gotta look out for my little Butterfly."

"I know Papa Fale. And yes, Jay's still behaving."

"Good. Any chance I'm gonna need a new suit or to brush up on looking after little Pocket Knives?"

"Fale!" you squealed, blushing.

"He just ask about Pocket Knives?" asked Jay, walking over to join the group with Marty behind him.

"How'd you know?"

"Cause he's been asking me for the last 3 months," laughed Jay, setting down his tray of drinks.

"What did you tell him?"

"Maybe one day," Jay shrugged. "Right now I'm just enjoying having you all to myself."

You smiled and pulled him down to your level.

"Maybe one day."


End file.
